Shrek Two and a Half
by DarkTeddiursa
Summary: Me and my four friends are sucked into Shrek's world through my Shrek 2 DVD and chaos ensues! Will the story go smoothly now that we're in the picture? Can Shrek still make it to Fiona in time?
1. Chapter 1: Once upon a sleepover

**Chapter 1: Once upon a Sleepover**

"Catherine! The popcorn is meant to be shared!"

"I am sharing! See? I put all the popcorn for you on the floor."

"That's not sharing, that's just unhygienic!"

As they sat on the living room sofa, the two girls continued to fight over the bowl of popcorn. One girl had dark blonde hair and was dressed in dark green pyjamas. She grabbed firmly onto the bowl as the smaller girl next to her tried to pull it away from her.

"Catherine, you're being unfair!" the smaller girl shouted, clinging to the bowl.

"No, I'm being REALLY fair!" the taller girl, Catherine said. "No, you're not!"

"Yes, I am!"

"Georgina!" the smaller girl yelled to another girl who sat on the floor. This other girl, Georgina, looked up at the two sitting on the sofa and shook her head, dark brown hair flying around.

"Don't look at me, Hanna, I'm not involved with this," Georgina small girl, Hanna, turned to a fourth girl who was sitting on the floor with Georgina. "Holly?"

The fourth girl, Holly, looked around panicky. She then put on a nervous grin, "Wow, would you look at that. I think I might have left the oven on!" She faked a laugh. "I think I should go, yer know, turn it off." Holly stumbled to her feet and quickly scampered out the slanted her eyes. "Yeah right, oven my ass."

Catherine tilted her head. "I don't think that would be a good idea, Hanna. You could get badly burnt."

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!" Hanna yelled.

Catherine stared, freaked out by Hanna's sudden shout. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry!"Georgina sighed and slowly left the two girls to continue arguing. She found Holly sort of pacing around the hall."Maybe inviting all of us over to your house was a bad idea," Holly muttered without looking Georgina in the eye.

"Not a bad idea," Georgina said. "But maybe it should be a while before we have another huge sleepover."

Holly shuddered, "I'm still trying to recover from our last one.""Oh c'mon, it wasn't that bad!"Holly rolled her eyes. "Yeah right! I'm surprised your mother still wants us over after that little incident."Georgina sighed and quickly changed the subject. "I hope Leah gets here soon. It's not LIKE her to be so late."There was a sudden knock at the door. Georgina blinked in surprise.

Holly grinned. "Speak of the devil and she shall appear."

Georgina opened the door to reveal a girl dressed in black and red. The girl smiled, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Hey, Leah," Georgina smiled back at the girl, Leah. "It's good to-" Georgina was interrupted as Leah embraced Georgina in a giant bear hug. She then let go and looked at Holly.

"You hug me and you shall die," Holly muttered darkly, glaring with moss green eyes through her spiky orange fringe. Leah put on a face of mock sadness. Giving a sigh, Holly opened her arms. "Fine…"

Leah gave a bright smile and hugged Holly tightly. She then let go. "It's so good to see you both again." She then tilted her head. "Where's Catherine and Hanna?""In the living room," Georgina said. She then turned to Holly. "You and Leah go in. I'm gonna get some more popcorn before Hanna murders Catherine."

Holly nodded and lead Leah into the living room.

"It's a BIRD, Catherine! It is and always will be… A BIRD!"

"Well, I wasn't saying it wasn't a bird, I was just saying it looked more like a mammal. Like a beaver but with a beak!"

Holly raised an eyebrow. "What are you two talking about NOW?"

"Platypuses," Catherine said, way too casually.

Holly did a face palm and groaned in exasperation.

Hanna looked at Leah expectantly. "Hey Leah, isn't the platypus a bird?"

Holly gave a sideways glance at Leah. "Think very carefully about what your answer will be."

Leah's face crumpled in thought. "Erm, I suppose so, I guess…?"

Hanna's face lightened up and then she pointed at Catherine, almost accusingly. "I TOLD you!"

Georgina shortly came in carrying two bowls, one of popcorn and another of marshmallows. "C'mon, guys, let's get on and watch the film."Catherine and Hanna looked up.

"What movie?" Catherine asked curiously.

"Hold on," Holly muttered and rustled around in her bag before producing a DVD case. "Ah-ha!"

"'Shrek 2'?" Catherine read off the DVD case. "You mean, as in the sequel to 'Shrek'?"Holly rolled her eyes. "No, Catherine, the other movie called 'Shrek 2'," she said sarcastically.

Catherine looked confusedly at Holly. "There was two movies called 'Shrek 2'?"

Holly face palmed.

Hanna shook her head. "Again, she was being sarcastic."

"Oh," Catherine blinked. "You guys do that a lot, you know."

"Yes, Catherine," Hanna prompted. "Human beings tend to use sarcasm as a way of being funny. One day you will learn to understand the ways of our species."

"But I am hum-" Catherine began but then stopped. "Oh, you were being sarcastic again, weren't you?"

"Yes," Hanna said with a nod. "Well done. There is hope for you yet."

"Can we PLEASE watch the film?" Leah suddenly said. "Yeah," Georgina then nodded to Catherine. "Turn on the TV, Cath."

Catherine pressed the button on the remote which turned the TV on. An advert appeared on the screen showing a woman with very white teeth.

"Dminteh! It's so minty…" the woman said.

"Dang, what is wrong with these adverts?" Hanna muttered in despair as she switched to the DVD channel. Getting the disc out of its box, Holly placed it into the disc drive. "Let us begin…"

* * *

As the fivesome watched the film for the first few minutes, Catherine was close to falling asleep. The rest of the girls watched the movie, transfixed.

Upon the screen, the main characters Shrek, Fiona and Donkey were in the coach that was taking them to Far Far Away. "Wow," Leah muttered, looking at the scenery admiringly.

"I love this film," Holly said.

Georgina rolled her eyes. "You say that about some film at one time or another."

"I wish we could go to Far Far Away and meet fairy tale creatures like Shrek and Donkey!" Hanna said excitedly.

"Yeah, but it never happens like that," Georgina sighed. She then became aware of a snoring sound. She looked over to see Catherine sleeping. "Annnddd Catherine's out for the count…"

Leah gave a big yawn. "I'm quite sleepy too."

"Maybe we should all sleep," Hanna suggested, lying her head down on her pillow.

"Good idea," Georgina agreed. All the girls rested their heads on their pillows and closed their eyes, falling straight to sleep. However, they had all forgotten the TV was still on. All of a sudden, there was a bright flash from the TV screen, blinding and white…

And then they were gone.

**Author's Note:**

**I've wanted to do a story like this for ages but never gotten round to it. Anyways, I hope you like this first chapter. Basically, me and my four friends are sucked into Shrek's world. What will happen? Even I, the writer, doesn't know the answer to that. XDDD Anyways, look forward to the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Where are we?

**Chapter 2: Where are we?**

The first thing Georgina became aware of as she woke up was the feeling of something hard hitting her in the face and a voice shouting, "WAKE UP!"Georgina opened one greeny-brown eye and looked up to see Catherine standing above her."Finally!" Catherine said, a bit too dramatically. "I woke up and found you all still unconscious!"

"Huh?" Georgina said, still half asleep."LOOK AROUND YOU!" Catherine screeched.

"Erm…" Georgina turned her head and looked around. "I see _trees of GREEN, red roses too-"_Catherine stared wordlessly."What? I do!" Georgina shouted. She then stopped. "Wait a minute… trees… flow- WEREN'T WE IN MY LIVING ROOM BEFORE?"

"Exactly," Catherine said."Wow, Catherine, you're strangely calm," Georgina commented."Don't worry, I have a super loud scream saved for when everyone wakes up," Catherine muttered.

Georgina then turned to see her other three friends sleeping. "Guys, wake up!" she yelled, Leah and Holly all stirred and slowly awoken.

Hanna looked around. "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

"We weren't in Kansas to begin with!" Leah shrieked in panic. She looked at Georgina. "Where are we?" Georgina was about to answer when Holly spoke.

"I think I know," she said. Everyone looked at her with a shocked face. She continued, "I think… this is Shrek's world."There was a silence.

Georgina spoke next, "You mean, we were sucked through the DVD?"

Holly nodded in answer."Wow," Leah was no longer in panic but now intrigued. She glanced around with interest and Catherine and Hanna did the same."You mean… We'll get to meet Shrek?" Hanna whispered excitedly.

"Seems that way," Holly said with a grin, equally excited. "If we can find him, of course."

Catherine suddenly pointed over Holly's shoulder. "Isn't that their carriage?"Holly and everyone else turned to see a white carriage shaped like a glove of garlic coming down the crept up behind Holly and Georgina. "You two should go say 'hi'!"

Holly looked round. "What! No wa-" but before she could protest, she and Georgina were pushed to the ground, right in front of the carriage. The other three girls hid behind the trees as the carriage stopped. The little carriage door opened and out stepped two ogres: Shrek and Fiona. They stared down in shock at the two girls lying on the road. "Oh my gosh," Fiona ran away from her husband and bent down to inspect the girls. "You okay?"

"I think so," Holly grunted. She stumbled to her feet and dusted herself off. She suddenly realised that she was no longer wearing her pyjamas and was instead dressed in her jeans, black T-shirt, silver cardigan, black and white fingerless gloves, rainbow socks and blue trainers. She had been so busy worrying about being in a different dimension she hadn't noticed her clothes had changed as she awoke. She also noticed Georgina was dressed in her bat T-shirt, jeans, purple scarf, converse shoes, red fish net gloves and red checked jacket. Georgina must have noticed too because her eyes widened as she looked down at herself. Neither of them said anything though, knowing they could discuss this when they were alone.

"What are your names?" Fiona asked. There was a puzzled look on her face but neither of them knew why.

"I'm Holly," Holly introduced herself. "And this," Holly gestured to Georgina, "is my best friend Georgina."

"Yo!" Georgina waved at the two ogres who exchanged odd looks. Georgina frowned at this odd gesture. "What?""Nothing… it's just you're surprisingly calm for people who are talking to two ogres," Fiona explained.

"Yeah," Shrek muttered, speaking for the first time. "Most people we've met flee in terror.""Ah," Holly nodded in understanding. "Well, you see, we come from families in which we were taught to never judge someone by how they appear.""Yeah, what she said," Georgina and Fiona both looked surprised but also relieved. They were silent for a while before Fiona continued talking.

"So, are you two heading anywhere?" she asked.

Before Georgina speak, Holly burst out. "We're heading to Far Far Away!" her own words surprised even her and she was stunned into silence until Fiona replied.

"Well, that's where we're heading," Fiona smiled at them. "You wanna come with us?"

Holly was about to burst with excitement again but Georgina's glare reminded her to be calm. When she spoke again, her voice was level. "Yes, please," Holly said with a nod, keeping her fangirly side burst out into a fake laugh.

Shrek burst out into a fake laugh."Hey, Fiona. Can I speak with you for a moment?" Before Fiona could respond, he had pulled his wife away from the two girls. "Are you sure this is a good idea, bringing these girls with us?"Fiona shrugged. "They seem harmless enough.""But-" However, Shrek was interrupted.

"Plus, maybe they'll keep Donkey happy until we get there," Fiona suggested.

This silenced Shrek before he turned back to the girls, smiling."Yes, come along," he then headed back into the carriage. Fiona, Holly and Georgina headed after him, closing the carriage door as they got Georgina and Holly sat down, they became aware of Donkey's head looking over their shoulder from the hole in the carriage.

Hey," Donkey said, smiling cheesily. "Nice to meet you! I'm Donkey!"Georgina choked back a giggle as Holly introduced herself to Donkey.

"I'm Holly," Holly muttered, levelly.

"I'm - ha - Georgina…" Georgina burst into laughter. She then cried out in pain as Holly's shark elbow made contact with her arm. "Ow!"

"Please, control yourself," Holly muttered, sharply. Personally, however, she did have to admit that Donkey's face was quite funny."Oh boy," Shrek's ears drooped as the coach set off. "This is gonna be a long trip."

As the carriage took off, Catherine, Leah and Hanna watched silently from the trees until the carriage was in the distance.

Catherine turned to her friends. "What now?"

Leah shrugged. "We follow."


	3. Chapter 3: Are we there yet?

**Chapter 3: "Are we there yet?"**

The only sound in the carriage was the creaking of the wheels and the rain pounding on top of the carriage's roof. It had been two days since Holly and Georgina had first entered the carriage and started on their way to Far Far Away with Shrek and Fiona but, to them, it seemed even longer. They had talked quite a bit and Shrek and Fiona had told them where they were going and why, even though both girls already knew. They had been caught off guard, however, when Shrek asked them where they came from.

"England," Holly had said. Both ogres had been intrigued and asked them what England was like.

"Well…" Holly had muttered thoughtfully."It's kinda dull," Georgina had commented.

"And cold," Holly had added. "But nice… I mean, it's home after all." Holly had even started to feel quite homesick when they were talking about it. And even now she STILL felt homesick.

It was funny. Half her life she had felt out of place in her own world, even going so far as wanting to run away… but now she just wanted to return home and be with her family. Georgina didn't say anything but Holly could tell she felt the same way, but neither girl would admit it. Too proud.

"Are we there yet?" Donkey suddenly asked for the fifth time that day, breaking the silence."No!" Shrek yelled. Donkey became silent.

* * *

Trailing behind them and soaking wet with rain, Leah, Hanna and Catherine stumbled bitterly through the darkness of the forest. They had been walking for two days, trailing through snow and rain, over giant mountains…

And now Hanna was at the end of her rope."Urgh!" she collapsed onto the soaking wet grass. "I can't… TAKE IT! It's so cold…" Leah stopped and looked back, annoyance in her eyes. "It'll be colder if you just LIE there."Catherine looked ahead of them as the carriage started to get even further into the distance. "Hurry up," she snorted. "Before it gets too far away…""Go on without me," Hanna muttered.

Leah growled. "Don't be so dramatic. Get up!" Hanna remained still until Leah spoke again, more harshly this time, "GET UP!"

Hanna stumbled to her feet, moaning with sorrow. "PLEASE can we STOP?"Leah shook her head. "Not until the rain clears."

"Guys!" Catherine shouted. "Hurry!"

"In a minute, Catherine," Leah said as she went towards Hanna. "Look, Hanna, we have to get to Far Far Away. THEN we can rest."

Hanna was silent… then she nodded.

* * *

They then continued to walk rain soon cleared and a new day came. Holly, Georgina, Shrek and Fiona were all sleeping in the carriage…

Then…

"Are we there YET!" Donkey snorted.

"No…" Holly groaned. She opened both eyes and sat up. Everyone else in the carriage woke up.

"Are we there yet?" Donkey asked again.

"NOOO!" Fiona and Shrek screamed at the same time as Donkey started to speak again.

"Are we there yet?"

"Are we there yet?" Shrek mimicked.

"That's not funny!"

"That's not funny!"

"That's really immature!"

"That's really immature!"

"See, this is why no one likes ogres."

"See, this is why no one likes ogres."

"Okay, you're loss."

"Okay, you're loss."

Donkey snapped. "Okay, I'm just gonna STOP talking!"

Shrek's face lit up. "Finally!"

Donkey was silent before speaking again. "But this is taking forever, guys, there's no in-flight movie or nothing."

Shrek glared at Donkey. He was about to speak but his voice was interrupted by Georgina who looked back at Donkey with a disapproving look.

"The kingdom of 'Far FAR Away', Donkey," Georgina said, somewhat angry. "That's where we're going… Far, FAR… away." _OMG I got to say that line, _Georgina thought glared at Georgina with a look that said 'don't do that again'. Georgina paid it no heed however.

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Donkey howled in frustration. "I'm just so dang BORED!"

"Well, find a way to entertain yourself!" Holly snapped at Donkey.

"Hypocrite!" Georgina hissed.

"What?" Holly said, shrugging. "You got a turn!"

There was a silence in the carriage as it moved through the forest. They then heard the popping sound of Donkey clicked his tongue.

"Urgh!" Shrek said. "For five minutes…" he muttered. "Could you not be yourself?" He then roared. "FOR FIVE MINUTES!"

There silence… and then another pop.

"ARE WE THERE YET!" Shrek screamed.

Fiona then gave a giggle. "Yes!"Shrek, Donkey, Georgina and Holly all looked out of the window towards the kingdom.

"Finally!" Donkey yelled.

The city which greeted them was very different from the one Georgina and Holly lived in. It was a cross between a medieval village and Hollywood. The stone-build shops glinted in the sunlight and the palm trees swished in the gentle breeze.

"Whoa!" Donkey said.

A crowd of people began to follow them as they rode past. Donkey yelled out comments to some of the people who shot him disgusted looks.

They rode up, white carriage glinting in the sunlight, to the castle where they stopped at the end of a red carpet.

Both Shrek and Fiona looked at each other nervously as they heard an announcer's voice shout, "Presenting princess Fiona and her husband!"

"Well," Fiona looked at her husband and then at Holly and Georgina. "This is it."

At the other end of the carpet, Fiona's parents, King Harold and Queen Lillian smiled. "This is it," Harold said.

"This is it," a strange man carrying a cage full of doves.

Shrek and Fiona got out and Donkey, Georgina and Holly followed them. As the doves were released and flew past them, everyone stared in horror and gave a terrified gasp. Even a dove who was in flight turned to look at them and gave a chirp before crashing into the wall of the castle and dropping dead at the king and queen's feet as they stared in dismay.

"Oh boy," Holly muttered to Georgina. "This is gonna be a loooonnng movie."

**Author's Note: This was kind of rushed, sorry but I was deperate to get to the other chapters. I promise the other chapters will be better.**


	4. Chapter 5: Pray for Mercy

**Chapter 5: Pray for Mercy**

"Face it, Donkey, we're lost!"

_Understatement of the bloody century, _Holly thought. She and Georgina had been trailing behind Shrek and Donkey for what seemed to be an age. Maybe the reason she was so restless and cynical was because she knew what was coming next and she was quite excited.

"We can't be lost," Donkey said. "We followed the king's instructions exactly." He turned his head to look at Georgina and Holly. "What were his instructions again?"With her friend stuck deep in thought, Georgina took this time to dive into the moment. After all, how many times would she be able to take part in being in a film? "Head to the deepest darkest part of the woods," Georgina said, recalling what the king had said before.

"Aye," Shrek nodded."Then pass those trees with the scary-looking branches," Donkey added.

"Check."Donkey's eyes suddenly lit up and he trotted ahead. "Hey, and there's that bush shaped like Shirley Bassey."Georgina frowned. "Whose Shirley Bassey?" she asked Holly.

Getting out of her train of thought, Holly turned to Georgina, mouthing the words, "No clue.""We passed that bush three times already!" Shrek suddenly shouted.

"Hey, you were the one who didn't want to stop and ask directions!" Donkey whined.

"Great, just great," Shrek muttered, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "My ONE chance to fix things up with Fiona's dad and I end up lost in the woods with you guys!""Okay, okay, there's no need to get huffy with me," Donkey growled. "We were only trying to help."

"I know!" Shrek sighed, anger vanishing. "I know." He glanced down at Donkey. "Look, I'm sorry, alright?"

Donkey gave a slight smile. "Nah, don't worry about it.""I just…" Shrek paused while he tried to search for the right words. Georgina beat him to it, however.

"You just need to make things work with Fiona's father," Georgina gave a nod as she spoke. "I understand. This is important to you.""Yeah," Shrek sighed. "And it's important to Fiona as well."Donkey then butt in. "Hey, sure, we understand," he then began trotting joyfully in front. "Now let's go bond with Daddy."

They continued walking ahead for a bit. Suddenly, Georgina became aware of a purring sound that made her ears twitch. She turned to Holly to see if she heard it. Holly looked up and nodded at Georgina so that they were on the same page.

"You're favourite part of the movie is coming up," Georgina whispered so Shrek and Donkey couldn't hear.

"Yeah," Holly muttered quietly.

"You excited?" Georgina asked, head tilting.

A grin passed over Holly's face. "Shit, yes."

Georgina smiled. Holly had been so quiet while they had walked that Georgina had started to worry. However, now they saw for sure that she was just deep in thought. No worries! However, the two stopped talking when they heard Shrek speak.

"Well, well, well, Donkey," Shrek said, grinning at Donkey. "I know it was a tender moment back there… but the purring?"Donkey frowned. "Hey, what you talking about? I ain't purring.""Oh sure," Shrek rolled his eyes. "What's next, a hug?"

Donkey's eyes hardened. "Hey, Shrek, donkeys don't purr! What you think I am, some sort of ca-?"

Donkey's sentence was cut off however as there was a thud of boots ahead of them. All four of them looked up to see a ginger tabby cat standing in front of them. Holly's eyes passed over him, taking in his appearance. _It's him, _she thought, excitedly. The cat was dressed in a black hat, oversized boots, a belt, wore a flowing cape and held a small sword in his paws. He scanned over his opponents coldly with his steely green eyes.

"Ah-ha!" The cat said, a Spanish accent in his tone. "Fear me, if you dare!" He gave a hiss and mimed scratching the air."Hey look, a little cat!" Shrek said, ignoring the viciousness in the cat's slitted pupils. Donkey, however, was wiser. "Look out, Shrek, he got a piece!"Shrek rolled his eyes. "It's a CAT, Donkey!" He then turned back to the cat. He smiled and clapped his hands on his knees. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty!"The cat took of his cape and threw into onto the floor. He then removed his hat and boots and placed his sword on the ground before charging at his enemy."Erm, Shrek," Georgina tried to warn Shrek but the cat had already unsheathed his claws. He was about to pounce onto his enemy and slash at him with his claws.

"Oh god," Shrek muttered, flinching. However, before the cat could reach his target, Holly rugby tackled the cat to the ground to protect Shrek. The two opponents rolled over the ground, fighting against each other. Drawing his claws, the cat slashed across Holly's cheek. In self-defence, the girl took up a natural reflex and flung herself and the cat into a tree. The ginger cat was paralysed for a few moments, allowing Holly to sit up. "Holly, are you okay?" Donkey asked, sounding serious for once."Yeah," Holly muttered with a sharp in-take of breath. She rubbed her sore cheek with the back of her hand and stared at the smear of blood across the back of her fingerless gloves. _Mom is going to freak when she sees that, _she thought. Her train of thought was interrupted however when she heard a hiss behind her and a shout.

"Holly, behind you!" Georgina shouted.

Holly turned and stumbled rather ungracefully to the side quickly enough to avoid a second scratch from the cat's claws. She then got up onto her knees but was unable to stand as they hurt so much, probably from when she had hit the tree. She searched the ground around her for a weapon to use and found a stick. She quickly grabbed for it as the cat came hurtling towards her once more. She quickly swiped the branch at the cat, knocking him onto the ground on all fours. The cat gave a hiss before lunging at Holly again and biting her arm. She dropped the stick and fell onto her back. The cat then cart-wheeled through the air back to where his sword and clothes were and landed right in his boots. He put his hat back on and retook his sword yet did not put his cape back on. "Now, ye child," the cat said. He lowered his hat over his eyes. "Pray for mercy from…" With his sword, he swiftly cut the letter 'P' into a nearby tree. "PUSS… in boots." The cat, Puss, looked at Holly as she lay on the ground, rubbing the bleeding cheek. "You have fought well," he commented. "But now I shall put you out of your misery!" He pounced at her. Holly flinched away. _Oh no, _she thought. _I'm going to be shredded into smithereens! _Puss landed on top of her, sword braced to stab her in the chest. However, as she had flinched so suddenly, the hood of her coat had fallen back, revealing the full appearance of her face. Puss stood still, eyes wide in shock. "You're…" Puss pointed at Holly with his paw. "You're a women…"Holly looked up at Puss, first with surprise and then annoyance. "'Course I'm a damn women. What did you bloody think?"

"Well, Holly, you have to admit," Georgina commented. "With the hood hiding your face and the baggy clothes hiding all your… curves, you do look kind of masculine.""Gee, thanks," Holly muttered sarcastically. She then looked back at Puss who jumped off her. He then took of his hat and bowed to her.

"My apologies, senorita, I did not know," Puss said, apologetically.

That peed off Holly. "Oh, so you won't fight me just because I'm a female? That's damn sexist, that is!" she growled. She then hissed in pain as she sat looked up. "You okay?" he asked."Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, I'm okay," Holly muttered, though she still hurt a bit from when she had hit the tree. Puss moved towards her a bit but was stopped when Shrek picked him up by the scruff.

"What do you think we should do with him?" Shrek asked his friends, glaring at the cat hatefully.

"I say we take the sword and neuter him right here," Donkey growled angrily. "Give him the Bob Barker treatment!"Holly stumbled to her feet but then fell back onto the ground again."Holly!" Georgina yelped, helping her friend to her feet. "You okay?"Holly didn't answer Georgina but instead looked straight up at Shrek. "Don't hurt him," she muttered. "It's not his fault."Shrek and Donkey both looked at Holly as if she was mad. Even Puss looked surprised. "Not his fault?" Shrek frowned as he spoke. "Holly, he tried to kill you!""But he must have had a reason to attack us," Holly explained, rubbing her sore knees."Yes, please Senor, do not hurt me," Puss mewed pitifully. "I was only doing it for my family. My mother is sick and my father lives on the garbage!" The cat put his paws on his cheeks. "The king offered me much in gold and I have a litter of brothers-" he was stopped as Shrek put his finger on his mouth. "Whoa whoa whoa!" Shrek said. "Fiona's _father _paid you to do this?"Puss blinked, "The rich king?" He then grinned nervously. "Si!"

Shrek paused thoughtfully, as if wondering if the cat was telling the truth or not. It was Holly who spoke next, though.

"Shrek, put him down," Holly said. "If you are gonna be angry with anyone right now, be pissed off at your father in-law. No need to shoot the messenger just because you don't like the message."Shrek looked at Holly, then Puss. He gave a sigh and then the ogre put the cat gently on the ground. "So much for dad's royal blessing," Shrek muttered, walking a few feet away from the cat towards the small nearby stream and sat down on a rock.

"Oh, c'mon Shrek, don't feel bad," Donkey said. "Almost everyone who meets you wants to kill you.""Gee, thanks," Shrek muttered. He looked at his reflection. "Maybe Fiona would have been better off if I were some sort of Prince Charming.""Si," Puss suddenly said, a little too enthusiastically. "That's what the king said." He became quiet when Donkey shot him a glare. "Oh, sorry," Puss muttered, looking at his feet. "I thought that question was directed at me."Donkey shook his head before he, Georgina and Holly walked and sat beside Shrek.

"Shrek, Fiona knows you'll do anything for her," Donkey said.

"Well, it's not like I wouldn't change if I could," Shrek muttered, gesturing to his reflection. "I just…"

"… Want to make her happy?" Georgina finished.

Shrek nodded. "Yeah."Both Georgina and Holly looked down sadly until Georgina had an idea. "Wait a second," Georgina said. Shrek looked at the brunette girl weirdly as she rifled through her pockets and brought out a small card.

Shrek looked at that. "Isn't that the card the fairy god mother gave us?" he asked.

Georgina nodded. "I kept it just in case." She handed it to him

The ogre read the words on the card. "'Happiness'," he read before flipped the card over. "'A tear drop away'…" His eyes widened in realisation. He then turned to Donkey. "Donkey, think of the SADDEST thing that has ever happened to you."

Donkey sighed in exasperation. "Oh man, where do I begin?" He trotted a few feet away from Shrek as he began to speak. "Well, first there was that time that ol' farmer tried to sell me for some magic beans, I ain't never got over that," he then continued. "Then this fool went off and had a party and he had all the guests trying to pin the tail on me. Then they all got DRUNK and started beating me with a stick shouting 'PINATA! PINATA!'" He then turned to Shrek. "What is a piñata anyway!"

Shrek was about to shout something at Donkey but Holly but in. "No, Donkey," Holly said, her tone somewhat annoyed. "We need you to cry.""Well, don't you go projecting on me," Donkey whined, somewhat upset. As he did so, Holly noticed Puss creeping up behind him. "I know you're all feeling miserable," Donkey continued. "But you got to let your own- OW!" He screamed in pain as Puss stood on his foot. A single tear fell down his cheek. "You little hairy litter-licking sack of…" Donkey muttered as Shrek collected the tear on the was a tiny spark from the card as a small bubble floated up from it. The bubble radiated an unusual lilac glow and the face of the Fairy Godmother appeared in it."What, is it on?" the Fairy Godmother said. "Is it on?" she repeated. She then looked through the bubble at them and forced a smile, almost as if she could actually see them. "This is Fairy Godmother. I'm either away from my desk or with a client. But if you come by the office…" the picture inside the bubble changed and became a cottage. "We'll be glad to make you a personal appointment." The Godmother reappeared. "Have a happy ever after," she said, still smiling. The bubble then burst into tiny flecks of pink light that fell to the ground and faded away."Whoa…" Donkey said, eyes glittering in the sparkles' looked at Donkey, Georgina and Holly, a smile on his face. "You up for a little quest, guys?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, that's more like it," Donkey said, grinning. "Shrek and Donkey on another whirlwind adventure." He then began to march and burst into song. "_Ain't no stopping us now, whoo!_" The gang moved forward with him as he continued singing. "_We're on the move~"_They then heard Puss' voice behind them. "Stop, senorita!" he said. They all turned round. Puss stood, his hat in his paws. He bowed down to them. "I have misjudged you, all of you." He then looked at Holly. "You in particular.""You're not the first," Shrek muttered, about to turn away.

"No, you're not," Holly echoed but remained looking at the cat.

"On my honour, Senorita, I am obliged to accompany you until I have saved you're life as you have spared me mine," Puss said, bowing again.

Holly's eyes widened. _This isn't right, _she thought. _He's supposed to be in Shrek's debt, not mine. _However, she did remember that she had save the cat's life, stopping Shrek from hurting him. She was about to answer Puss when Donkey butted in.

"I'm sorry, but the position of annoying talking animal has already been taken," he said before walking off. "Let's go, guys!" Shrek followed him but Holly and Georgina stayed where they are.

_Eek, this is not supposed to happen, _Holly thought. She then spoke up. "We shouldn't just leave him here," she said. She then walked over to and Donkey stopped. "Holly?" Donkey said, looking at her confused. Holly walked up to Puss who stared up with wide, puppy-dog eyes. "Holly!" Donkey yelled, annoyed. He looked up at Shrek. "Shrek, tell her.""I don't know, Donkey," Shrek said, also falling for Puss' cute eye trick. "He is kind of cute, in his wee little boots.""Yeah," Georgina said. "How many cats can wear boots? Seriously.""Can we keep him?" Holly asked Shrek. "Please?""Sure," Shrek grinned. "I don't see why not."

"Say what?" Donkey was quite thankful for this. They needed Puss to help them in the story and without him, it would be impossible. She also knew it would make Holly happy.

Holly picked Puss up and put him on her shoulder. "Look, he's purring," she said, smiling.

"Oh, so now's it cute?" Donkey muttered grumpily as he walked ahead, the rest of them following.

"Oh, c'mon Donkey, lighten up!" Shrek joined in.

"Lighten up?" Donkey muttered. "Look whose telling who to lighten up!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the castle, Fiona lay asleep in her room. Shafts of golden sunlight flickered through the window and onto her skin. Her small Bichon Frise dog licked her nose and Fiona giggled.

"Shrek!" she giggled as she awoke. However, as she opened her eyes, Fiona sat up in surprise, realising that her husband was now gone. "Shrek?" she whispered. She got out of her bed and walked around the room. She looked about before leaving the room. "Shrek!" she called. No answer. _I wonder if the others has seen him, _she thought. She headed to the spare room to find her friends. However, when she got in, she found that Georgina, Holly and Donkey were all gone. "Guys?" she called. She felt bad intruding in on them but she had to find out what was going on. It was on the table she found it: a note. She picked it up and examined it. The writing was strange in that some of the letters had been joined up while others had not. The note read:

'_Fiona, don't panic!_

_If you wake up and find us all gone, I just want you to know that Shrek went into the forest to calm down after your argument last night so me, Georgina and Donkey went with him to watch him. We should be back later today. _

_Yours faithfully, Holly.'_

Fiona read the note three times over before putting it down and breathing a sigh of relief. So Shrek had just gone out to cool down and he had company. That seem reasonable enough… except for the fact that she had a strange feeling that all was not right. "Fiona, stop being so paranoid," she muttered to herself. She stepped out and returned to her room. She got undressed out of her bed clothes and dressed into her green dress. She decided to go and take walk around the castle ground to calm herself down.

She walked out of her room, down the steps and exited the castle, walking into the bright sunlight. Her copper-coloured hair fell over her face as she took calming breaths.

"Erm, excuse me? Miss?"

Fiona turned round to see three girls, about the same age as Holly and Georgina. They were dressed in similarly styled clothes as well.

The girl who has spoken before spoke up again. "We're looking for someone."The girl next to her, who was blonde, nodded. "Yeah. Two girls, one red-headed who dresses up in black and stuff and taller girl who looks like she's been slapped in the cheeks!" the blonde girl said before the other girl nudged her.

"Quiet, Catherine," the first girl hissed at the blonde, Catherine.

"You mean Holly and Georgina?" Fiona said.

A third girl, who was smaller than the other two, nodded. "Yeah," she said. "That's them!"

"They've gone off somewhere with my husband Shrek and my friend Donkey," Fiona said. She then raised an eyebrow. "Are you friends of theirs?"

The first girl nodded, "Yes. My name's Leah." She motioned to Catherine. "That's Catherine.""Hey," Catherine said, waving.

The first girl, Leah, then motioned to the smaller girl. "And that's Hanna."Hanna nodded at Fiona, smiling smiled at the three girls. "I'm Fiona. Your friends left a note saying they'll be back later today. If you want, you can stay at the castle until they come back."Leah nodded. "Thanks, we appreciate it.""You guys can head to the castle. I need to clear my head," Fiona said. "And if anyone asks, I sent you in."

The three girls nodded and headed into the castle.

Once they were in the castle and out of ear-shot, Leah turned to her friends.

"So Georgina and Holly have gone into the woods with Shrek to meet with Puss In Boots," Leah said, confirming the situation. "That means the movie can advance on with its original plot."Hanna nodded in agreement.

"But what are we supposed to do?" Catherine asked.

"We stay here," Leah answered. "We stay and watch Fiona and make sure nothing bad happens to her."

"And then?" Catherine asked.

Leah shrugged. "We wait for the others to come back when Shrek and Donkey have taken the Happily Ever After potion. We'll discuss with them what to do next."

Hanna butt in. "So we're just supposed to make sure the movie goes the way its supposed to?"

"Pretty much."Hanna bit her lip in thought. "So… are we allowed to explore?" she asked.

Leah grinned. "You bet'cha! We ain't just gonna stand around and let this opportunity pass us by. Make the most of it, guys. Just don't do anything that could change the movie!"

Catherine and Hanna nodded in agreement.

"We'll separate to do whatever we want but we must meet back here by sunset," Leah explained. "Got it?"The three girls nodded and then scattered off in different directions.


End file.
